


As his own son

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's POV, Drabble, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Translation] [Drabble]<br/>« Anakin could tell everything to Chancellor Palpatine. Everything he had in his heart. » A close look on the peculiar relationship between the Jedi and the politician. [Very slightly AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	As his own son

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comme un fils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749446) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> I'm back :p
> 
> Today's programme: Anakin's relationship with Palpatine (from Anakin's point of view). I always wanted to write something about Anakin thinking that Palpatine is like his adopted father... even if we all know the link they "share" is completely based on manipulation x'( Poor Anakin.
> 
> This is a translation of my own fanfiction « Comme un fils », published on May 4 th, 2016 (on Star Wars Day, yay!). I would like to thank my beta Gigira :)

Anakin could tell everything to Chancellor Palpatine. Everything he had in his heart. He knew that the old man would never judge him.

 

He told him about the slaughter at the Tusken camp, and Palpatine hadn't reprimanded him. He told him about his marriage with Padmé, and the Chancellor congratulated him. Sheev Palpatine had gained the absolute trust of Anakin Skywalker, and it was a very difficult thing to win.

 

Anakin thought of him as the father he never had. Palpatine had taken care of him since he was a child, was always solicitous over his well-being, and offered him unconditionally all the moral support he needed – and he needed that a lot during the troubled times of the Clone Wars.

 

As much as Anakin knew, Palpatine was never married and never had any child. It seemed that he had now adopted Anakin, in a way, as his own son – the son he never had.

 

Everytime Anakin was back on Coruscant, the Chancellor always found time in his overloaded schedule to talk with him. The young Jedi knew that under his benevolent face, a great heart was hidden, full of love for his adopted son. And Anakin was happy to be accepted and unconditionally loved by someone he has so much respect for.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a coincidence or the Force will that I publish this text today, shortly after reading the « Obi-Wan & Anakin » comics and more particularly the flashbacks with Palpatine and Anakin? xD
> 
> I have more translations ready to be published, so stay tuned especially on Fridays ;) Also, feel free to leave a review on this one, and you can also become a Sidious FanWarrior by following the Twitter account I created for the Sith Lord's fandom x')


End file.
